icivicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cast your Vote
Cast your Vote! Cast your Vote is a quick and easy game that doesn't require much skill or knowledge and will help you learn through just plain common sense! It's simple, find the politician that matches your interests bests and rank how important it is to you and then at the end, hence the name, cast your vote! It's as simple as 1 2 3. Upon completion of the game you will be rewarded 500 impact points which is also fixed meaning you cannot get anything lower, or higher than 500 impact points upon completion. The game was founded in 2011 and is still accessible. Debate Questions Debate Questions are what you will rank in importance according to which one you decided to support. There's 3 questions for each issue; with there being 9 issues meaning that there is 27 questions. 'Litter' "Litter can really make a mess on our streets. Are there any questions in the audience about litter?" '"How will you promote recycling?"' "I will make people who don't recycle pay a fine!" "I will give each person a refund for each item they recycle." '"What will you do about all of the litter in our city streets?"' "I would require people in the county prison to pick up the litter. It will give them something to do and make our streets cleaner!" "I will recruit volunteeers to collect litter across the city." '"What is the best way to prevent littering?"' 'Safety' "Safety is a hot topic. Let's find out what the candidates have to say on keeping citizens safe..." '"What will you do to prevent bullying in our schools?"' "There should be a program in schools to inform kids about bullying and what they can do to take a stand against bullying." "I support training for parents on what to do when their children are bullied or are bullying others. Parents can have a big impact on bullying!" '"How do you plan to reduce crime in our neighborhoods?"' "Harsher sentences for criminals will cause crime rates to drop." "More police on patrol and better street lights should make our neighborhoods safer!" '"What will you do to support the police department?"' "The police department needs extra money for better taining and equipment to keep us safe!" "I will set up neighborhood watch programs. Through these programs, volunteeers will help the police by finding and reporting suspicious behavior." 'Transportation' "Everyone needs to get around. Transportation is our next topic..." '"How will you work to keep us safe on the roads?"' "Raising safety standards in cars and creating bicycle lanes will keep everyone safer on the roads." "Lower speed limits will bring everyone the change we need to keep our roads safe for everyone." '"What do you plan to do to improve public transportation?"' "Better Train schedules and more bus routes will make our transportation system easier to use." "Replacing old buses and trains with clean new buses and trains will be a huge improvement." '"How will you encourage people to use public transportation?"' "I will replace the old buses with clean new buses so everyone will want to ride public transportation! This will cost some money, but it will be worth it." "I will make a public service announcement about the environment! If people are reminded about the impact that cars have they will be happy to switch to the bus." 'Pets' '"What kind of animals should people be able to keep as pets?"' "People should not be able to keep animals that belong in the wild - only domesticated animals like dogs and cats." "People should be free to keep as many types of animals as they want, so long as those animals are not dangerous." '"How do you feel about building a new dog park?"' "Great! Dogs need a place to run around and stretch their legs. We should build that dog park right away!" "I think there are more important things than a new dog park. People are more important than animals!" '"What will you do to help abused, neglected, and homeless animals?"' 'Pollution' "The voters surely have questions onh the issue of pollution. Let's hear one!" ''"What will you do to lessen air pollution in our community?" ''"I will give a tax break to people who use public transportation instead of driving their cars - or even to people who carpool!" "Factories create a lot of pollution. I will create stricter limits on pollution caused by local businesses." '"Water pollution is a real problem. What will you do about it?"' "Educating people about the harm of dumpingwaste in our water system is the best way to tackle this problem." "Creating harsher punishments for people caught disposing of waste in our lakes and rivers will keep pollution levels low." '"Do you think global warming is a serious issue?"' "Of course! It is a very serious issue because we need to think about the long term effects that our choices have." "Global warming is not a serious issue because a little bad weather isn't that big a deal and it's happening so slowly." 'Kids' "Sometimes people just want to have fun! see what the candidates think about recreation..." '"How will you encourage kids to be more active?"' "Kids need to make smart choices about staying active. Teaching them about being fit is the way to go!" "If we create cool outdoor activities for kids to do like capture-the-flag tournaments, they're sure to get outside and get moving..." '"What kinds of after-school programs will you support?"' "I will support art programs for kids. Music, painting, drawing, acting!" "Sports are great for kids! Running around and staying fit are the most important things!" '"Do you support a new basketball court in our neighborhood?"' "A great idea! Basketball courts are great places to get exercise and have fun!" "I don't think that basketball should be our priority. We could use that money for people in need!" 'Jobs' '"What will you do to help the unemployed and their families?"' "Providing tax breaks for small businesses to hire more employees will help give jobs to the unemployed." "Giving unemployed people and their families affordable benefits like health insurance will help them get through tight times." '"How do you plan to help people find and keep their jobs?"' "Holding jobfairs will give people access to all the available jobs out there. We can help people find the jobs that are right for them!" "Job training is the most importaent step to helping people find and keep jobs. We should have classes at our community centers!" '"Do you think that we should raise the minimum wage?"' 'Taxes' "Taxes and finances can be confusing, and I bet the voters have some questions!" '"Do you plan to make everyone pay the same amount of taxes?"' "Wealthier people shoud pay more taxes. They have the most money!" "Everyone should pay the same amoune ot taxes. It's only fair!" '"What will your biggest priority be in spending our tax dollars?"' "I think that education should receive the most money." "Safety is my number one priority!" '"Would you raise or cut taxes?"' "I will cut spending and lower taxes so that the people have more money in their pockets!" "I will do my best to cut taxes. But sometimes the government has to raise taxes so that it has money to take care of citizens' needs." 'School' "School is an important part of students' lives. Let's find out what the candidates have to say..." '"Do you think standardized tests are important in schools?"' "Tests help us know what our children are learning and they need to work on." "Standarnized tests should not be so important. They take too much time and don't help students learn more!" '"What will you do to improve school lunches?"' "Better fruits and vegetables! Kids would eat their veggies at lunch if they were tastier!" "More choices. Kids are tiored of eating the same old thing day after day... The choices will be healthy, of course!" "Should people be able to choose their school or should schools be assigned?" Certificate After completing the game you will receive 500 impact points and will have a certificate covering the issues that you have supported or not supported and this will help you review the decisions you have made in retrospect to your decision. Achievements Just One More Thing Ask 15 Questions The Opinionator Pick the candidate which most accurately represented your views.